1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to circuit protection, and more specifically to interrupter systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is critical in many electrical systems and/or circuits to provide protection for components of the system and/or to segregate portions of a system. These protections can be particularly important when the system operates at high voltages and/or currents. There are many devices that are used to provide protection for systems and circuits.
Many of such devices may provide low insertion losses, but often are relatively slow to react, which can result in damage to the system and/or components coupled with the system. Other devices operate at faster rates, but may introduce unwanted insertion losses.